


Black Verse

by Letmefall



Series: Every beat of my heart means I love you (Short nothings inspired by a hunter and his angel) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue Eyes, Dark Dean Winchester, Demon Dean, Eyes, M/M, Poetry, Rescue, Short One Shot, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmefall/pseuds/Letmefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if true love could save a lost soul? What if one look would be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from s10ep09 "The Things We Left Behind"
> 
> "Knife me, smite me, throw me into the frigging sun."

Black eyes

Staring into the ocean

_Yelling knife me – for fuck’s sake!_

 

Black eyes

Shutting down all at once

_Screaming smite me – dammit!_

 

Black eyes

Beginning to abandon tears

_Begging throw me into the frigging sun!_

 

Black eyes

Craving love and finding it

_Hoping to be taken out by that son of a bitch_

 

But the black eyes

Are just looking into absolution

_Realizing that the forest has found his sky_

_Again_

_And until the end of time_   



End file.
